


Sweet Death

by TamiHaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Feels, Death, Drowning, M/M, Titanic!AU, Tragedy, at first Levi's POV, don't read if drowning makes you uncomfortable, please don't kill me after this, then it jumps to Eren's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiHaru/pseuds/TamiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't mean to cause even more pain to his love of life.</p>
<p>Faith wasn't at his side that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Death

* * *

 

This is not the right moment to suddenly remember you, Eren.

The love I abandoned only for my dreams.

I knew that I could make my dreams come true in America, but you were not part of my dreams, Eren.

You deserved so much more than me. That's why I left.

You deserved so much more than a poor thief like me.

I wanted away from England, away from my dark secrets and dark past.

I hope you can be happy Eren, but please, stop torturing my mind with your beautiful eyes.

I was not meant to die. I didn't even think that there was a possibility for the unsinkable Titanic to actually be beaten by a bloody iceberg.

I'm so sorry Eren. It was a mistake to leave you behind. It's a mistake that I have to pay with my life.

Thanks to you Eren my death is not that cold it could be. All I can feel is the familiar warmth of your body.

The water surrounding me reminds me of your carribbean eyes. Your beautiful, beautiful determined eyes of green and blue, with flicker of gold, the sun itself.

The flashing lights of the ship going down beside me flicker beautifully, lighting up a part of the endless abyss we call the sea.

The screams of dying children and men could not be heard from beneath the water level, so I was blessed with silence, as I floated down for my watery grave.

 

_"Levi? I love you." Eren whispered against my neck. We both knew the love between two men is forbidden, but in this moment we couldn't care less._

_He is the most beautiful sin I have ever committed._

_"And I love you, Eren."_

 

This ocean reminds me of your eyes after I uttered those words. Sparkling with happiness, care and love.

A man in his right mind would never think something like that, but hey, I'm dying. I want my death to be gentle, because I know Reaper can be gentle.

This deep and dark ocean can be beautiful too.

My mind plays the same records in front of my eyes. You smiling, crying, dancing, laughing, kissing and making love to me.

As long as no one takes away my memories, I'm happy.

My death could not be any sweeter than this, so I let the Reaper take me with her.

 

_I'm really lucky for my sweet death._

 

* * *

 

"Eren! Eren!" I hear Mikasa shout for me.

"I'm here! Calm down sister!" I answer her, but soon I have a panicking woman in my arms.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispers and lets out a soft sob. It makes the alarm bells ring in my head.

Mikasa is stronger than any man I know. If she's crying, something really bad had had to happen.

But what is it?

"What's wrong Mikasa? Why you're crying?" I whisper and try to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry for you, Eren." Mikasa mutters through her growing sobs. I stare at her in wonder, trying to figure out what does she mean.

"Wha-" I'm cut off by a newspaper falling down from Mikasa's trembling hands. I kneel down to pick it up and wrap my arms back around her.

"I'm so sorry Eren."

 

**TITANIC - the tragic ending of dozens of lives**

When I see the headline plastered across the newspaper's front-page, my heart stops.

Oh please, what was the ship Levi said he got the tickets to?

It can't be Titanic.

My mouth is suddenly really dry, when I try to mutter my question.

"What was the ship Levi said he would board?" I manage to whisper. I couldn't look at Mikasa in the eye at all.

"It was Titanic, Brother."

My legs go suddenly weak, and I slump to the filthy ground. The fallen newspaper stares at me, mocking me with its black bold letters which hold a tragedy inside.

This situation is like a nightmare come true.

 

**Only a handful of the passengers on board survived.**

There's a sick feeling in my gut, which tells me that Levi Ackerman, the love of my life was not one of the survivors.

I start to tune everything else out but the newspaper and the red roses in front of me. I had been tidying my garden when Mikasa had brought the news. I sat in front of the flowerbed, which was full of bright red roses.

 

_One day Levi brought me roses, and confessed through them. There were I live, people bring flowers to their loved ones._

_Flowers were a thing which made confessions easier to express._

 

From that day on red rose was our favorite flower.

I was a mess on the ground. Tears were streaming freely down my cheeks, but I couldn't care less.

My whole body was numb, and all the agony I had before, when Levi told he would leave me behind, vanished. It was replaced by this even more painful agony, when I realized that I would never see him again.

Just before I was planning on following Levi to America.

"No…"

I suddenly remembered the dream I saw last night. It wasn't a nightmare though. The dream was too beautiful to be a nightmare.

 

_There was this ocean, and I was sinking down towards the waiting darkness. The color of the ocean was beautiful, reminding me of Levi and his sweet words about my eyes._

_Teal, blue, green and black shades of ocean, and golden mysterious lights flickering beside me._

_And this numbing coldness._

 

"Ah-aaah!" I started to scream to the sky, which was losing its colors. The sudden rain and coldness couldn't get through to me.

I watched how the red roses became wet and bent over because of the chilly rain.

 

_Just like my desire to live._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite rare that I get to kill someone in my writings.
> 
> *hands a tissue* Anyway, I was inspired by a doujin with mermaids, the sea and tragedies. Titanic kinda jumped in to the bandwagon in the middle of the story. Titanic has been my favourite tragedy since the first time I heard about it when I was a kid.
> 
> The sea can be deadly but beautiful~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Tami
> 
> (I edit this more when I can)


End file.
